Oshitari Yuuhei
Oshitari Yuuhei (介ゆう丙) is the son of Sōsuke Aizen and Oshitari Midori. He currently resides in the ruins of Aizen's Previous Headquarters, trying to revive Aizen. Appearance ]]Yuuhei is tall, pale and to some girls, handsome. He has black eyes that are whole. His hair is plainly white as he says that he doesn't want to 'oppose' school rules. He usually wears a formal shirt with a tie and a pair of black pants other then that, he wears a long sleeved shirt with buttons, buttoning most of them and leaving 1 or 2 unbuttoned at the end of the shirt. He wears Denim Jeans as he thinks that it's cool. When training Archery, he wears a white suit, similar to what a quincy would wear. Personality Unlike his brother, Yuuhei knows exactly what kind of power he holds and how to use that power. Usually calm at times, Yuuhei would be provoked if people spoke bad about his father. Thinking that it was his mother's fault that G became so much stronger, he has always despised and blamed her. Yuuhei has perfect eyesight and tends to cling onto revenge. He believes in equality but not that far into communism. After seeing both his mother and his father die, he has a huge scar crossed in his heart. Though, he only wanted to bring Aizen back alive to kill G as his mother would strongly oppose that idea. When about to fight or finish off his opponent, he will say, "I'll give you the best funeral." (貴方に最高の葬儀を与える, Anata ni Saikō no Sōgi o Ataeru). He wouldn't care if any of his comrades die in the process of winning, saying that it is their fault for being weak. History Like his brother, G, Yuuhei saw what happened the day his mother got killed. Though he misinterpret and thought that Aizen killed Midori because she attacked him first. After that incident, he has been observing what G has been doing. He started to train shortly after. However, another scar crossed his heart. That scar was the one left by Aizen's death. Although G knows what Yuuhei has been doing all these years, he refused to kill Yuuhei as Yuuhei was his younger brother after all. After all that drama, Yuuhei was determined to bring his father back and claims that it would serve justice. He himself also hates Soul Society and wish to see the downfall of it. Even though both G and Yuuhei wants to see Soul Society's downfall, they don't work together as the reason why they want to see it going down is different. During his teenage days, he learnt how to use a bow and arrow. He took down an entire army in Japan all by himself to see whether his newfound skill was good. For the rest of his teenager life, he killed an arrancar after another and absorbed their soul. As he progressed into his life, more interesting things happened. He stumbled upon an Arrancar book in Aizen's study. It taught him the process of Resurrección. He performed on it some of Aizen's espada's bodies. Some of those are Szayel Aporro Granz, Zommari Leroux and Yammy Riyalgo. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: To make up for his horrible planning, he really really clings onto the sword a lot. Though never admitting it, Yuuhei loves the sword. He carries the sword with him everywhere. He has even wished that his Zanpakuto was a sword and not a tekko. Claiming that his sword is his life to him, he has even put his life on the line just to retrieve his sword at the enemy's hideout. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Probably his second best skill; Yuuhei is also gifted in Hand to hand combat, though not as much as using the sword. Some people ask who his master is and are surprised to find out that his master is himself. Aizen never bothered with the children but Yuuhei knew that he had inherited his father's skills. Useless Strategist: Yuuhei is literally useless when it comes to making strategies unlike his father, who is prefect at making strategies. His strategies always somehow go wrong. No one uses his strategies, knowing how wrong it'll get. Zanpakutō Uirusudorīmu (ウイルスドリーム, Viral Dream) is the name of Yuuhei's Zanpakuto. When sealed it is a Tekko made of willow wood which he secretly keeps in his sleeves. Though his ability to wield a sword very good, he isn't able to fight that well using the Tekko, which is disadvantage to him. He is able to store energy into his Zanpakuto, using it instead of Reiatsu for his attacks. *'Shikai:' It's release command is Fall ill '''(病気になる, Byōki Ni Naru); When released, his tekko would have a red glow around it. The red glow represents how much blood is shed in that battle, Yuuhei says. :Shikai Special Abilities: Overall, the ability of Uirusudorīmu is to send diseases to others. It releases Yuuhei's reiatsu in different shapes. If the opponent touches those shapes, they would eventually inherit that disease and maybe even die from that disease. :*'''Dengunetsu (デング熱, Dengue Fever): This is the technique that Yuuhei uses mostly. It doesn't drain much of his reiatsu and its effects activate fast. Not to mention that it works very well. Due to it using less reiatsu, Yuuhei creates more shapes to make it almost inevitable. However, its only blind spot is that at least 4 shapes have to touch the opponent or the disease won't be complete. :*'Porio' (ポリオ, Polio): Polio is an acute viral infectious disease spread from person to person. It was first recognized as a distinct condition but its horrible effects was identified just recently. It is one of the most dreaded childhood diseases. All of the subgroups of Polio uses a lot of reiatsu, causing Yuuhei to not use it very much, though it can be very effective. It causes paralysis in different parts. ::*'Sekizui Porio' (脊髄ポリオ, Spinal Polio): Spinal polio is the most common kind of polio; it results from viral invasion of the muscles. There is a high chance of his opponent inheriting this disease if Yuuhei uses it; This usually weakens the legs, causing the opponent to not move that much. ::*'Enzui Porio' (延髄ポリオ, Bulbar Polio): Bulbar polio occurs when poliovirus destroys nerves within the brain stem. The destruction weakens the muscles supplied by the nerves, causing difficult breathing, speaking and swallowing. When Yuuhei uses this technique, it drains about three eighth of his reiatsu. ::*'Enzui Sekizui Porio' (延髄脊髄のポリオ, Bulbospinal Polio): Enzui Sekizui Porio consists of the effects of both Sekizui Porio and Enzui Porio. It causes difficult breathing, speaking and swallowing. It also weakens the legs, causing the opponent to not move. :*'Tei Taion' (低体温, Hypothermia): Tei Taion causes the opponent's temperature to drop below what's needed for normal people. If the opponent is exposed to cold, the internal mechanisms are unable to replenish the heat that is being lost, meaning, the drop core temperature decreases. As body temperature decreases, symptoms occur such as shivering and mental confusion. The only shape that Yuuhei can use for this is the shape of a snowflake. *'Bankai: ''Yamai wa, Chikyū o Torimaku''' (病は、地球を取り巻く, Disease Surrounding The Earth); When Yuuhei initiates the bankai release, he will have the same red glow around his sword around him. Except that this time, the red glow doesn't represent bloodshed in the battle. It represents his resolve to fight. :Bankai Special Abilities: Like his Shikai, his bankai also uses diseases, except that these diseases are far more deadly than those in his Shikai. This time, the amount of reiatsu Yuuhei has, is greatly affected. Though he could use the stored up energy inside of the Zanpakuto, it wouldn't be as effective as his own reiatsu. :*'Ōnetsubyō' (黄熱病, Yellow Fever): The yellow fever virus is transmitted by the bite of female mosquitoes. Yellow fever presents in most cases with fever, nausea, and pain and it generally subsides after several days. In some patients, a worst phase follows, in which liver damage can occur and lead to death. Yuuhei usually uses this technique with only his reiatsu. If he uses it with the energy, it wouldn't be as effective as it should be. Hollowfication Raigā no Ken ( ライガーのけん, Blade Of The Liger); When sealed, it is a Nunchaku made out of oak wood. Oddly, his Nunchaku is a short one and can be put in his pocket. It's chains are silver in color. Yuuhei was born an Arrancar when Aizen and Midori's Reiatsu met. The cause that this happened, is because when they released their reiatsu, not knowing it, there was a hollow nearby. Yuuhei, is able to have a resurrección & a hollow mask as he isn't a full arrancar or a full vizard, meaning, he is in between. *'Resurrección': It's release is Sharpen (さく, Saku). When releasing, Yuuhei holds his Nunchaku straight in front of him, extending it to the fullest and declares the release command. He is then covered by a wave of gold water. In this form, his hair turns red, he has a cape and his sword changes shape. He also has a side armor. *'Hollow Mask': Yuuhei's hollow mask doesn't really resemble any special sort of thing. Though the top might look like a butterfly due to the 3 yellow shapes on the top with something which looks like an antenna. Overall, the mask seems to be aqua. With a few pink stripes from both the tips of the mask and the triangles under the eyes. At the tip of the teeth, above and under, there are dark blue stripes. The hollow mask was originally a sign of him being a Vizard since birth. However, after using it many many times, it has became just Yuuhei using his hollow powers. In order to use his inner hollow's powers, Yuuhei must don his mask, which usually he does by charging reiatsu into his hands and having the action of wiping his face using his hands. When the mask is donned, Yuuhei gains increased physical and mental enhancements. :Cero: Due to his hollowfication, Yuuhei is able to use Cero. His Cero has no particular color as it changes according to his mood. If he's angry, the cero is red, when neutral, the cero is black. His Cero is comparable to a Menos, though its a tiny ant compared to a Arrancar's. Trivia *Yuuhei's Archery Attire is based off Sasame from Pretear. *Yuuhei's Appearance is based off Superbi Squalo from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. *Credits to Razeluxe91 for the Zanpakuto Idea. *He is one of my strongest characters. *According to DarkNight's Databook: :*Yuuhei's hobby is reading. :*Yuuhei's favorite food is Japanese Curry Rice. :*Yuuhei's favorite drink is Traditional Japanese Green Tea. :*Yuuhei loves his brother deep down in his heart but he has been overcome by hatred.